


The Princess & The Criminal

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, alternat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe is knocked down trying to intervene in a fight, Beca interferes and punches the offending man. After all is said and done, Beca's being taken away in handcuffs with a hysterical Chloe trailing behind in a taxi cab. -- Just a warning, if you've never seen the Breakfast Club, you probably won't get this fic. I'd suggest watching it first (and if you haven't...get on that!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess & The Criminal

She wasn't sure why, but seeing that guy push Chloe completely set her off. Beca had been watching with the other Bellas when the fight started to break out, and Chloe, for some stupid reason, took it upon herself to try to break it up. Beside her, Aubrey gasped as Chloe tried to talk some sense into the guys. Beca found herself wondering why she was even bothering. But that was who she was—Chloe was a kind person. It only made sense that she would try to stop a fight to keep people from getting hurt. It was her good intentions that resulted in a hard shove from a much older, stronger man. Seconds after seeing her friend lose her balance and fall backward onto the floor, Beca was on him.

" _That_ was uncalled for." She told him, sneering before she punched him square in the jaw.

He immediately dropped to the floor and she winced a bit at her fist, which was now stinging. She'd never really had to punch someone before and was surprised at how easy it had been. She moved down next to Chloe, who was still splayed out on the floor; and ignored her friends who were cheering on her act of bravery.

"Are you alright?" Beca's voice dropped down low and Chloe nodded.

Smiling crookedly at the redhead, she offered her a hand and helped her up, glancing back over at the quarreling group.

Seeing what was going on, Fat Amy had jumped into the fray. She was holding onto the Trebles' trophy and about to stick it somewhere she _really_  shouldn't, and so Beca found herself jumping in to save a friend for the second time tonight. She grabbed the trophy from Amy's hands, or tried to, and it went flying across the room. Call it bad timing or a cruel twist of fate; the trophy went crashing into the window nearby, causing a police officer who was literally  _right outside of the building_  to glance up at them. Fat Amy took off running (she'd never run so fast during cardio), leaving Beca there with her eyes and mouth impossibly wide, unable to fathom what had just happened.

When the officer came to inspect the scene, most everyone had already fled. Chloe was the only one who remained behind, trying to explain to the officer what had happened, even managing to produce a few tears in an attempt to sway his opinion. But he wouldn't budge. He went on a spiel about the destruction of public property and proceeded to put Beca in handcuffs, which was entirely unnecessary. Chloe begged him to at least take off the cuffs and he gave her a stern warning, telling her that she not push him, or she'd be in the back of the patrol car with her friend.

Knowing when she'd been bested, Chloe walked out of the building behind the officer, watching helplessly as he shoved Beca into the backseat like a common criminal. She mouthed to her that she'd follow before running down the street to hail a taxi. Upon finally finding a cab to pick her up, she demanded the driver take her to police station. The cabbie gave her a strange look but then did as he was told; dropping her off at the station not long after Beca had been booked.

Chloe made her way up to the desk, asking the clerk what she needed to do to bail her friend out.

"Depends. Who's your friend and what'd they do?" The woman asked her.

"Beca Mitchell. She was literally brought here probably a few minutes ago. She…was arrested for destruction of public property, but it was a misunderstanding and—" Chloe tried to explain, growing flustered at the skeptical look on the other woman's face.

"Isn't it always?" The clerk laughed, typing the name in the computer. "Rebeca Mitchell's still processing, but you can get started on the paperwork. It should only be about an hour and a half and a couple hundred dollars to get her back." She thrust a clipboard full of paperwork through the window toward Chloe.

"Um, do you take checks or credit cards? I don't exactly have several hundred in cash in my purse at any given time." She wasn't sure how these things worked; it wasn't as if she had ever bailed someone out of jail before.

Smirking, the woman shook her head. "New territory, huh? We've got an ATM in the lobby. Cash bail is the easiest method, unless you'd like to get a bondsman to get you a bail bond. But for a transgression as minor as your friend's, that's probably a little overboard."

"ATM's fine." Chloe responded, grabbing the clipboard and returning the lobby.

She sat down and looked at the paperwork, which requested quite a bit of information about Beca she didn't know. She sighed and did her best, glancing at the price given on the page for the bail. $200 bail, just like the clerk said. Putting down the paperwork, Chloe found the ATM in the corner and thrust her card into the slot. She entered her pin number and withdrew the money. She was good for it, anyway, she came from a fairly wealthy family and she figured Beca would pay her back. Even if she didn't, it wasn't a huge deal. Shoving the money into her purse, Chloe approached the desk again, asking what she was supposed to do for parts of the form she didn't know the answers to.

"Well, does this help?" She asked before handing Chloe Beca's wallet, which had been confiscated.

Chloe gasped, wondering if it was legal for the clerk to give Beca's wallet to someone. For all she knew, Chloe was just here to steal all her money and cards.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Chloe murmured in disbelief, pulling out Beca's ID and handing the wallet back before returning to her seat to finish the paperwork.

Once she was finished filling everything out, Chloe brought the clipboard back up to the clerk along with the two hundred in cash. She was given a receipt which she put in her bag and went back to wait for Beca's release. She had several unread texts, most of which were from the other Bellas inquiring as to how the bailing out process was going. She explained it over and over to each of them before she received a text from an unrecognized number.

_Hey, Chloe? This is Jesse. Beca's friend. I saw you leave for the station. Is everything going okay? I got your number from Beca's phone. I guess she dropped it during the whole debacle._

Upon realizing who the message was from, she sighed audibly, not having been a huge fan of the guy. It was obvious he had a thing for Beca, whether the other girl realized it or not. She typed out a hasty response, not wanting to deal with him.

_Yep, everything's fine. They're about to release her and I'm going to take her home. Just drop her phone off with her roommate. Thanks._

When she heard a familiar voice, Chloe looked up. She saw Beca being led out the door by a large man in a police uniform. Grinning, she shoved her phone into her bag and got up to approach her.

"So, how was prison?" She asked teasingly.

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself.

"It was a blast. Did you seriously bail me out, because you really didn't have to do that."

"It was the least I could do. After all, you would have never been arrested if you hadn't been protecting me." She reminded her with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Oh. Well, yeah." She shrugged sheepishly. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Youuuuuu went to jail for me." Chloe sang before she nudged her, her grin only widening as the policeman turned around and disappeared behind the door. "I feel pretty special. Not even gonna lie." She admitted with glee.

Beca opened her mouth then shut it again, unable to deny Chloe's claim.

"Yeah, yeah. You're special." She finally said after a moment.

She got her stuff back from the clerk and gestured that they should go. As they walked out of the station, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Come on, special lady, I have something for you." She whispered into the redhead's ear, pulling her out the door and stopping once they were outside. It was dark and it was raining, but neither girl seemed to mind.

"Oh? Do you? What could you possibly have for me, you were in—"

Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence before Beca pressed their mouths together. The older girl relaxed immediately, her hands falling to Beca's waist as she leaned into the kiss. When they broke apart, Chloe's breath hitched in her throat with her blue eyes wide. In an attempt to steady herself because her knees were shaking, she leaned against the door behind them.

"Uh, wow. Okay. Great. Thanks. That was nice." She didn't know quite what to say, having not expected Beca to kiss her like that, despite how many times she'd found herself wishing she would.

Beca nodded with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Only nice?" She seemed disappointed. "I was hoping for phenomenal or maybe life changing, but I guess I'll take nice."

Chloe inched her face closer to Beca's again.

"Just shut up and kiss me, criminal."

"Okay, princess."

Wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck, Beca leaned up and kissed her hard on the mouth. Chloe returned the kiss with passion and fervor as both of them were pelted with raindrops. Beca sighed as the kiss ended and her eyes drifted up to Chloe's before a smirk came over her lips. She pulled her black spike earring out of her ear and shoved it into Chloe's palm, closing her hand over it forcefully.

A look of recognition came over Chloe's face.

"You did it backwards. I'm supposed to give you MY earring."

"Yeah, but I like it better this way." Beca mused before hailing them a cab.

 


End file.
